Spikes
by GamerFTW
Summary: Nick does something drastic resulting in Maya doing something equally as drastic.


**Hello! So this is a one-shot I thought of when I saw a quote from Turnabout Sisters. But it's set after T&T.**

**So enjoy and review if you feel like it. They are appreciated! ;)**

Maya pottered around the office like she did most days, tiding up case files and cleaning Nick's desk. Despite what some people would say, Nick included, she was actually quite the assistant. It was just that Nick was so messy it made it hard for her to keep the place clean. But today Nick was out "on a mission" as he put it, so it was the prime time to clean.

Picking up a rather large bundle of files, she struggled her way across the room towards the filing cabinet, dropping a file on her way. The file in question was the case file for her sister's murder.

_This file was the one open on Nick's desk. Why on Earth would Nick be looking over this case? _Maya thought to herself. It wasn't a very pleasant case for either of them and Maya preferred to leave it in the cabinet. Flicking through the file she saw pictures of herself, Nick, Sis, April May and Redd White among others of the crime scene. She quickly shut it, slammed it into the cabinet and continued cleaning.

But all through the day she kept asking herself what Nick was doing with that file. She thought of many scenarios, one of which included Nick using the file to uncover a major government plot, but decided they were all a bit too far-fetched, ever for her. So instead she made a mental note to ask Nick when he got home what he's up to.

A few hours later Maya was sitting watching a re-run of the Steal Samurai when she heard a key in the door. A few seconds later in came Nick with some shopping, heading for the kitchen. So Maya got up and followed him, feeling hungry as well as curious.

"Hey Nick, why was that file ou…" Maya paused, too shocked to even remember what she was saying. Before her stood Nick, only he looked different. He still wore his blue suit, red tie and white shirt. But there was something different.

"Your…you…you" she stammered.

"My what, Maya?" Nick asked, confused by her reaction. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh yeah. I, er, kinda got a haircut. What do you think?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Nick. Your spikes. They…they're gone! You have no spikes!" she exclaimed, finally finding her voice.

It was true. Stood before her was Nick, only with a flat bit of hair where his spikes usually were. It was shocking. But it started making sense to Maya. The file, his hair, it all made perfect sense.

_After looking through that file Nick remembered April May saying horrible things about his hair. Repressed memories probably came flooding back to him and so the only way to get rid of them was to cut his hair. Ha! I could so be a detective, _Maya concluded. _A bit drastic though, _she added.

"Hello? Maya? Well, How does it look?" he asked again. She looked at him. It was weird at first but once she actually looked, it made him look rather handsome.

_Wait. Handsome? I can't tell him that. He'll think you're being funny. But I guess it is kinda true. Oh God Maya for the last time you do not have a crush on Nick .I think you're blushing. Quick, he's looking at you weird. Just say something nice._

"It's nice. No wait. I mean it's not nice. I mean it's cool. Really cool" she blushed, turning around quickly and sprinting for her room.

But she wasn't fast enough. She felt Nick grab her wrist and spin her around.

"Maya, what the hell was that? Do you not like my hair? Come on. You can tell me." He pleaded, shooting her a smile that always made her melt.

At first she was silent; contemplating spilling her feelings to the man she was most likely in love with, no matter what she tried to tell herself.

_What's the worst that could happen? He doesn't feel the same resulting in you having to move out and never speaking to him again. Hm? Then again, you'll never know unless you tell him. Come on Maya. You're 19 years old. You're a woman. You can handle it._

She looked a Nick, who looked as if he was about to die waiting for her to say something. But she couldn't. She wanted to tell him everything. She was physically ready. But her mind couldn't think of the words.

So instead she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. She just leaned right in, eyes closed and pushed her lips against his, giving him no time to react. After a few seconds, Nick finally realised what was going on. He was kissing Maya.

But instead of pushing her away, like she was expecting, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Taking this as a sign to continue, Maya wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

After a couple of minutes, both of them pulled away, smiling at one another.

"So yeah, I really like your hair." Maya said nervously, breaking the silence.

Nick laughed, but then put on a more serious face.

"Maya. I like you. I mean I really like you, as in more than a friend. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say you feel the same. Either that or you just really like my hair." He told her, smiling.

She nodded, blushing profusely.

"Okay. Great. So then, um… would you maybe consider, uh, possible going on a date with me?" he asked, losing most of his nerve after his confession.

"Of course, Nick. I'd love to." She smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked back to the kitchen for snack, followed by Nick.

"Huh. I guess I should've got my hair cut earlier." He stated.

She smiled. "Actually, I know I said I liked it and all, and I do, it's just that I liked it a lot better with the spikes. I feel I can tell you that now that we're dating."

"Yeah, I feel the same. I'll grow them back." He frowned.


End file.
